Problem: Ashley had to do problems 45 through 68 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 45 through 68, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 24. We see that Ashley did 24 problems. Notice that she did 24 and not 23 problems.